Failed Attempt to Fangirl
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: What happens when your outside (finally) with both humanities strongest soldier and a book? Will your ebony-haired lover fall head-over-heels for the novel? Or will he secretly burn the horrible abomination behind your back? [Levi x Reader]


**Title:**** Failed Attempt to Fangirl**

**Pairings: ****Levi x Reader**

**Rating:**** T**

**Playlist:**** Counting Stars (One Republic), Best Day of My Life (American Authors), Believer (American Authors), Sorrow (Live, Flyleaf), Luck (American Authors) Hit It (American Authors), Home (American Authors).**

**Words:**** 1411**

**A/N: I am rediting all of my ****fan fictions, so that I can give you readers the best I can give. My apologies for not updating in forever (Tumblr is a complete life-waster), but I will hopefully try to post something worth reading soon :)  
**

* * *

Sunlight poured softly threw the canopy of trees scattered around the clearing, dappling the small glade with patterns reminding you of a leopard. You sat cross-legged with Levi's head resting comfortably in your lap, one hand running absentmindedly threw his ebony-colored hair while the other held the novel you were reading in a rather haphazard manner (trying to read while Levi was attempting to seduce you was not an easy business).

Much to Levi's disappointment, the only reason [Name] wasn't in bed with him this instant and out in this ruddy forest outside HQ was because of–well, who else?–Hanji and the outmost _furthest_ thing he would ever expect [Name] to have. A _book._

For one, he could find the _point_ of the damn thing. It didn't help clean, nor it keep the cadet's in order_ or_ keep them from running about the hallways trekking they're damn _mud-stained feet everywhere_. And the damn book itself; all it was was a bunch of words! A pointless, countless amount of words wrapped together with a silly little binding so flimsy the very breeze could most likely snap it in half. Better yet, _apparently _the words actually _meant _something! They actually contained 'useful information on how to escape into another world' as [Name] had put it, his ass. He couldn't understand how someone could be so completely enveloped into such a ridiculous stupid thing, but apparently to [Name] they seemed to be her whole world at the moment.

Levi moved his brooding gaze up to [Name]'s face, turned upside down due to his few and the bloody book he wasn't able to admire the beauty in her slender features as her sparkling [e/c] eyes danced across the worn down pages. It was really quite frustrating that he wasn't able to watch her face light up every time she finished a chapter, or hear her tittering giggle like the sound of chiming bells when a character did something funny. He couldn't help the faintest sliver of curiosity that sparked up inside of him whenever [Name] did something like that, wither it was about the damn old thing her hands or something else entirely he did want to know, in case it involved him.

_Be quiet Levi…_the corporal snapped internally to himself, turning his head to glare up at the trees above they're heads. But the cheerful way the yellow sunlight danced across the clearing and into his eyes only made his steadily heating mood worsen, and Levi turned instead to frown at the vivid clover-peppered grass; the sod covered with purple, white, and yellow wildflowers. However, as much as looking at the trees the _grass_ only aggravated him more about the damn book in your hands. And much to the steel-eyed commanders frustration the only option he had left was to look back at [Name] and watch her read the abomination he had come to loathe in only a half an hour.

"[Name]," Levi growled threw gritted teeth. Trying to contain his anger by taking handfuls of grass and squeezing them as hard as he could.

"Will you put down that _fucking _book down and _look_ at me for a _fucking _second?

[E/c] eyes shifted from the novel down to Levi's struggling form. The smallest spark of amusement burning to life when you caught sight of your lover's desperate face. But much to the corporal's horror [Name]'s gaze simply moved back to the apparently irresistible pages. As though she _hadn't _just witnessed his ongoing torture session. Mouth open in a look of almost comical disturbance, Levi cracked.

With a sudden surge of unbelievable rage and strength Levi snatched the book from your voracious hands and _threw it_ across the clearing.

Your lips parted in a small 'o' of shock as you watched your possible version of the Bible slam violently against the tree a good thirty feet away. You only had a second however to register the welfare of your novel and the remarkable throwing strength of humanity's greatest soldier before he tossed you bluntly over his shoulder, making a direct live to his bedroom.

_"Levi?!"_ you gasped, finally coming to your senses and reaching pathetically out to your paperback as it grew further and further away and Levi's bedroom grew horribly nearer. "But my book!"

"Don't care. You can get the damn thing later. _After_ you stay the day with me," the commander answered coarsely, effortlessly kicking the door to HQ open and waltzing inside as if he owned the place. Which in a way, you guessed he could.

* * *

Later that night after finally being released by Levi's greedy clutches by a frustrated Hanji, who had repeatedly insisted on you helped with some paperwork she needed you to help her finish, you were able to go back to the glade to retrieve your book but find it…missing. After several hours of searching, making sure to check every _centimeter_ of the HQ's endless hallways did you finally return back to the bedroom you and Levi were currently sharing. But only to find humanity's greatest soldier sitting in his revolving desk chair…_reading…Your _book.

As you stood there frozen, mouth gaping open wide with shock, all Levi did in response was simply have his glide over your surprised figure, then skirt back to the book as though you had never walked in in the first place. It was only when he spoke several minutes did you learn he _had _noticed your presence after all.

"Have you come crawling back to me now, [Name]? Did Hanji annoy the hell out of you with her tremendous load of paperwork?"

You shook your head, refusing to meet his gaze as you flopped onto the bed. "No. I actually quite enjoyed it, thank you," you replied shortly. Sitting up to begin unbuckling the harnesses around your legs. "Did you enjoy reading my book while I searched the whole headquarters for it?"

"I did actually. I don't enjoy that Eatbug's character though, there's something off about him," Levi replied just as coolly. Turning the next page of the book to try and piss you off even more than you already were.

"He's actually Lord Hearteater. Tailchaser discovers this he goes with Prince Fencewalker and the Folk to go rescue Hushpad. Pounequick's evil too, he joined Lord Hearteater after he threatens to kill Roofshadow," you lied smoothly after slipping into your underclothes and into bed. "Or did you not get to that part yet?"

_"What?!"_ Levi exclaimed, scattering the piles of papers stacked on his desk as he slammed the book onto the table, wearing a look of such amusing shock you couldn't help laughing. Of course _you _knew that wasn't how the story ended, but your of course your lover had no idea.

"Hurts doesn't it?" you snickered slyly, trying to stifle your giggles with your hand as the corporal sat down immediately.

"Shut up. Must finish." The commander replied, fully absorbed in the novel know due to you're 'spoiler'.

You gave another cough of laughter, falling back amongst the pillows with smug sigh. _[Name] 1, Levi 0…Of course he doesn't know that that's _not _how it ends…But lets see how long he lasts… _you chuckled softly to yourself, rolling onto your side to watch Levi read intently under the lamplight.

* * *

–2 o'clock in the morning–

"…Levi? Your still up reading?"

"…Yes. Shut up. Must finish…"

You fell back groggily against the mattress with a defeated sigh. Maybe you _shouldn't _try to get Levi to read your books anymore…

* * *

**A/N:**** How was that my good friends? Hope it satisfied your expectations! :)****  
**


End file.
